Talk:Just Dance 2018/@comment-29889966-20171020005431
Time for another session of my opinions post since we now got a full songlist as songs from Shape Of You to In The Hall Of The Pixel King. I'll do my litle review from Shape Of You to In The Hall Of The Pixel King. Since I already did the others. I'll not do the alternates just yet. Shape Of You '- ''GOOD The song, Shape Of You by Ed Sheeran has been on the ARIA Charts since the beginning of this year. I don't mind the song being in a Just Dance game and I do like Ed Sheeran. The background of this song for this game is not ideally what I would've chose if I made the routine myself. The choreography is simple and bland which is a bit of a let down juding by the coach and the pictograms. The coach has a very similar colour scheme to that song that I know of from the previous game. Overall I think this is good, but bland would be the thing that I would say. Nice attempt though. 'New Face '- YEAH It's not surprise that I like PSY songs since Gangnam Style from Just Dance 4. Here is a small fact, PSY's real name is Park Jae-sang. Now back to Just Dance 2018 with a new song named New Face. I listened to that song and I like the pop in Korean Pop. This is the sort of music I like in Just Dance games that I like looking forward to. The background is the perfect background for looking at this song. The coaches are also dressed very well (and I even like the colour scheme for the middle coach). And I get the idea of the face swaps, with a New Face. When I saw the coach's faces being swapped, I wonder who those people are. But it turns out to be the Just Dance crew who made these games which I definitely like. This song matches well with Just Dance 2018 and I'm looking forward to playing this song. Now I wonder what 2 songs I want to dance to first before unlocking thi one (due to it's interesting unlock system). 'Boom Boom '- PERFECT Sounds like we got another Iggy Azalea track in the Just Dance Series. The last time it was Fancy from Just Dance 2016. I like Iggy Azalea tracks and her songs definitely does rhyme with her rapping. It seems to fit well with the modern songs idea playlist for this game.The background and the coaches seems to be a mash-up of Egyptian and City-life which seems to be weird at first, but it makes a lot of sense. The coaches dance the routines very well and colour schemes are very good. The only criticism is that there is a pictogram problem everytime a pictogram like one of the gold moves seems to look different than the coaches. That is the only thing that is a let down. But it's perfect to dance to that one. '''Carmen (Ouverture) - GOOD Umm... an orchestra track made in 1875 in a Just Dance game. This is not what I was expecting at first. It somewhat has a feel to me dancing to that track back in Just Dance 2016. I dance well to that track back at that time and better in Just Dance 2017. This track however just doesn't seem right. I don't know if it's those coaches or if it is those cows being the audience. This might be something to look into a little when it comes out. It just doesn't feel right for me. In The Hall Of The Pixel King - SUPER In the Hall Of The Pixel King, we salut your gameplay value. Hehe... Just after Itsy whatever song was announced for Just Dance 2018, this song seems to be the talk as it was also a beta song from Just Dance 2017. Now with this song in Just Dance 2018, it seems to make sense to start this from scratch and make something new. Combining two classic song with both having a more 8-Bit remix and having the coach being the character of a video game world defeating enemies and collecting what I assume is Mojo coins. The only similarity that this one has with it's beta self is the section where you feed the enemy bananas being similar to it's original. This is a fairly decent track to dance to and the coach looks similar to 9-Volts from WarioWare DIY on the DS (by the looks of those costume and goggles he wears). I'm sort of worried that this song could be either short or if there is like a boss battle. Other than that, it's a just dance! And for something a bit bonus... 'Just Mario ' - SUPER Of course we got Just Mario with Mario dancing away in the Mushroom Kingdom. I don't usually rate on remixes of games that were already placed on older Just Dance games, but this is a small exception. The backgrounds are similar to the New Super Mario Bro's U game which I like after a while. Mario looks much more finer than it's older predecessors. But I can't get this song at the moment because I don't really have a Switch. But it seems to be great to look at it. And that is all my opinions for those songs as it is what I thought of. YEAH from PSY's song, a perfect Boom Boom, a superb pixel song, and a few meh's juding by either song or background & coaches. With less than a week of waiting till release, I'm definitely looking out for this game sometime soon. I'll be looking at alternates... but that is all next time!